starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Crimson Blemish
Operation Crimson Blemish The Federation was founded after a time known as "The Disorders". The disorders were a series of global conflicts that inevitably led to the creation of the Federation. In February of 2041 the Russo-Anglo-American Alliance and the Chinese Hegemony went to war igniting the disorders. It took nearly 90 years before the Aberdeen militia, a group of veterans who sought to overthrow the gangs and criminals of Aberdeen Scotland, publish the Emergency Measure. This measure declares the militia the governing force of Aberdeen and ensures that civilians of Aberdeen are no longer tormented by the gangs and criminals of the city. Although the civilians greatly supported the Militia, the European Alliance declared them an unlawful force and began military action against the city. After less then a year of fighting the enraged population of Western Europe overthrew the European Alliance, and on April 19, 2133 they ceased to exist. The revolution that was sparked by the militia swept across the world and the governments of Earth began to fall one by one. The people moved with a single purpose - to wash away the old world and start anew. On May 4, 2133 the Federation was officially formed. Although a stable government was now in place, large old world governments still threatened its young power and over the next few months it appeared as if it was doomed to fall. The biggest threat to the Federation was the Russo-Anglo-American Alliance, one of the two great powers left over from the old world which shared miles upon miles of border with the Federation. Luckily for the Federation the same revolutionary spirit that took down the European Alliance was shared by the people of the Russo-Anglo-American's. At last only the Chinese Hegemony and a few smaller nations remained. After a decade of fighting the hope of a world governeed by a great Federation looked grim and the fire of the people was slowly dying out. Luckily the same fires and unrest that brought down the European Alliance and Russo-Anglo-American Alliance was to slowly bring down the Chinese Hegemony. At last, the dream of the founders, of a humanity united beneath one rule and free from the destruction of petty, greedy nations was assured and on June 16, 2200 the Federation renames itself the, United Citizens Federation. Now that the Federation had the first real breathing room since its creation, the founders turned their attention to the future. The founders knew they they were becoming old and had to someday turn the government over to a new generation but the question was how? They knew if their new government was to stand the test of the ages, it had to be a government endorsed by it citizenry. The issue before them, then, was how to define citizenship. They determined that the greatest force on Earth was a people who were willing to take up arms in defense of ones beliefs. Every change for good the Federation accomplished had been achieved through military action. It was with this in mind that a man named Dimitri Petrovich proposed an idea that proposed a criteria for citizenship included mandatory military service: a citizen accepts personal responsibility for the safety of the bodied politic (i.e. the human race). Civilians are not discriminated against and have more or less equal rights, with the exceptions being the right to vote and government payed tuition fees. Except for a few half-hearted efforts during the brief periods of peace, the space programs of the old powers of the world had lain dormant since the beginning of the disorders. A return to space had been part of the Federations plan since its founding and to uphold its ideas it consolidated all of its resources at a massive facility in Kazakhastan and created a single governmental agency. The Federal Stellar Authority, or FSA, oversaw the efforts to take humanity to the stars. One of the main goals of the FSA was to provide an alternative food source for the people of Earth. In order the accomplish such a task, the Federation would have to expand far into the Solar System. The Federal Stellar Authority chose an ambitious project its first efforts it would construct a permanent colony on Earth's moon- Luna. As time passed the reach of the Federation grew outward and discovered bountiful supplies of nutrition as far out as Jupiter's moons. Chapter 1, Standard Educational Textbook 'General Informations' Operation Crimson Blemish is a political poly-perspicuous, poly-temporal campaign that introduces a new, disgruntled enemy bent on the destruction of the entire Federation. It should last around four days, give or take a day, and is separated into four chapters. However, this is not several missions set throughout these four days: this is constant warfare, with events of alternating magnitude constantly occurring from start 'til end. The storyline is intertwined with the story of how the Federation came into existence, the key players, and the key events; some of which were officially hushed-up and buried under history in the Federation''s first political cover-up. However, regardless of this well developed plot, it is not ridiculous complicated and it should be fairly easy to pick up on the plot from whatever point in the campaign. Honorable Troopers Category:Operations